


Грех не в темноте

by JateFate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JateFate/pseuds/JateFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарси сомневалась, что Джейн так страстно целовала именно Тора, а не свой единственный шанс разгадать космические загадки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грех не в темноте

Сначала погас свет в подъезде. Дарси только успела войти внутрь, как единственный светильник на этаже, откуда ещё не выкрутили лампочку, раздраженно моргнув напоследок, вдруг потух. До своей двери она добиралась медленно и на ощупь, поиски ключей заняли ещё несколько минут, поэтому, оказавшись, наконец, в тесной прихожей, Дарси пребывала не в лучшем расположении духа.  
  
Сумка, набитая учебниками, соскользнула с плеча и с глухим стуком свалилась на пол. Джинсовый жилет полетел следом. Избавившись от неудобных туфель на высоком каблуке, Дарси облегченно выдохнула и нашарила ладонью выключатель. Щёлкнула. Затем ещё раз. И ещё. Но в прихожей по-прежнему было темно.  
  
И вот тут-то она по-настоящему разозлилась.  
  
Перво-наперво Дарси выместила свой гнев на собственных вещах, валяющихся на полу. Она пинала свою сумку до тех пор, пока та, судя по тихому дребезжанию, не врезалась в старенькое трюмо, тем самым наметив для своей хозяйки новую мишень. Дарси смела с полированной поверхности всё, что там было: ключницу, бутыльки духов, тюбики помады и что-то ещё, что именно — она увидит, когда включат свет. А закончилась эта внезапная вспышка ярости так, как и положено — ударом кулака по стене.  
  
Ещё некоторое время Дарси оставалась на месте, переводя дух и усмиряя своих внутренних демонов, а затем все страсти вдруг разом улеглись, запал исчез, и она сразу почувствовала себя невероятно уставшей и опустошенной.  
  
Это был тяжёлый месяц: её устройство в лабораторию Фостер, Тор и его проблемы, а затем Джейн и её проблемы. Когда чужие беды закончились, у Дарси тут же обнаружились свои. Подработка не принесла никаких обещанных привилегий — Тор просто исчез, Фостер улетела в Европу на какую-то очередную научную конференцию, завалив её квартиру коробками со своим барахлом, Эрика вызвали в Нью-Йорк, а она, Дарси, осталась один на один со своими незакрытыми долгами по учёбе и явно настроенными против неё преподавателями. Она прошла все круги ада: почти не спала, прописалась в библиотеке и каждый день обивала пороги кабинета декана — безрезультатно. Они лишили её стипендии. Это был конец всему. Без зарплаты и университетских выплат ей вновь придется просить денег у отца, а это совсем не вписывалось в её мечты о самостоятельной жизни. Разумеется, она будет искать работу, но всем известно, что студентов с распростертыми объятиями принимают разве что в дешёвых кафешках. Дарси и к Джейн-то попала по большому везению, она же была типичным гуманитарием, и если бы не этот Тор… Хотя, Тор, пожалуй, оказался самым захватывающим приключением в её жизни. А вот Фостер, вопреки тому, что именно её он выбрал дамой своего сердца, осталась к этому факту по-обидному равнодушной. Дарси даже сомневалась, что тогда, в пустыне Джейн так страстно целовала именно Тора, а не свой шанс разгадать космические загадки.  
  
Порой голос зависти шептал громче обычного. У Дарси горчило во рту от претензий, которые она никогда не посмеет предъявить. Почему бы Джейн просто не быть той, кто она есть на самом деле? Почему все видят в ней нечто иное?  
  
Какое-то необъяснимое тревожное предчувствие холодило у Дарси под сердцем с того самого момента, как она отперла входную дверь. Худшее уже случилось, рассуждала она, вряд ли прямо сейчас нашлось бы что-то, способное расстроить её ещё сильнее. Но стоило ей только сформировать эту мысль в голове, как вслед за ней пришла другая — в квартире было очень холодно.  
  
По комнатам гулял сквозняк.  
  
Её глаза уже привыкли к темноте, она видела, как колышутся прозрачные занавески в гостиной. Пахло сыростью и чем-то незнакомым. У Дарси волосы дыбом встали. Она никогда не оставляла окна открытыми, это было одним из строгих правил её отца.  
  
Позади чернело полотно входной двери. Ей бы не составило труда в одно мгновение покинуть квартиру, но что дальше? Это был её дом, и если здесь кто-то был, вероятнее всего, ей следовало позвонить в полицию. Но Дарси пришлось отказаться от этого варианта. Она не была уверена в своих подозрениях, ведь в последнее время из-за недосыпа и стрессов она была сама не своя. К примеру, на прошлой неделе ей пришлось вернуться в супермаркет за своей сумкой, которую она оставила в ящике для хранения. Такого за ней тоже прежде не водилось.  
  
Дарси сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд, прислушалась. Ничего. Её плечи расслабились и опустились, а губы сложились в лёгкую улыбку. Ну и дура же она, навоображала себе всякого.  
  
По привычке потянувшись рукой к выключателю, она ещё раз убедилась, что электричества не было. Затем прошла в гостиную и поспешно закрыла окно. Занавески мигом присмирели. Дарси опустила ладони на подоконник, и только успокоившееся сердце пропустило удар, а затем вновь неистово забилось. Она поднесла руки ближе к лицу и разглядела в скудном лунном свете влажный блеск своих пальцев. На белом подоконнике темнели разводы грязи, вымазано было и стекло с наружной стороны.  
  
Дарси тихо заскулила, обнаружив, что не может сдвинуться с места от страха. Даже когда заметила в отражении, как за спиной стала медленно расти чья-то тень, она осталась недвижимой и безмолвной. Кто бы это ни был, он был огромным.  
Чёрт побери, в следующий раз она доверится своему инстинкту самосохранения! Беда была лишь в том, что следующего раза, скорее всего, не будет. Даже если она, понадеявшись на эффект внезапности, попытается сбежать, он схватит её прежде, чем она успеет сказать «моя жизнь — отстой». Но попытаться Дарси была обязана.  
  
Её план быстро провалился. Целую вечность длилась та секунда, которую она потратила на то, чтобы обернуться, ещё столько же ушло на первый шаг. А потом она сделала то, что сделал бы любой на её месте — посмотрела опасности в лицо. Даже самому трусливому созданию на земле необходимо знать, от чего именно оно бежит.  
  
Их взгляды столкнулись и склеились. Губы девушки разомкнулись, и уже в следующий миг он не дал Дарси свалиться кулем у его ног. Она забилась в его руках, со свистом втягивая воздух, а затем вдруг обмякла.  
  
Дерьмово было быть ею. Особенно в последнее время.  
  
Он повернул её к себе лицом и некоторое время безмолвно разглядывал. Его взгляд показался Дарси холодным и отстранённым — не таким, каким она его запомнила при первой встрече. Затем он дёрнул её наверх, поставил на ноги и положил свои тяжёлые руки ей на плечи.  
  
—  _Тор?_  — проскрипела она, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание. Впившись пальцами в его предплечье, Дарси окинула мужчину неверящим взглядом. Конечно, это был он — высокий, плечистый и златовласый, как древние воины с книжных картинок. Это был Тор! Значит, она ещё поживет на этом свете.  
  
Он всё ещё не сказал ни слова, но Дарси было плевать на болтовню. Она была готова плясать от облегчения. Господи, спасибо! Спасибо, что это был Тор!  
  
Она прижалась щекой к широкой груди и обвила его руками. Горячие ладони сползли с её плеч, Тор вдруг напрягся, а мгновение спустя Дарси с зарождающимся смущением ощутила, как он погладил её по голове.  
  
— Ты так меня напугал, — выдохнула она, подняв голову и взглянув на него. — Как ты сюда попал?  
  
В земной одежде Тор, как и прежде, выглядел капитаном университетской футбольной команды, то бишь — самым симпатичным качком в мире. Его светлые волосы несколько отросли с момента их последней встречи, и выражение красивого лица стало куда серьёзнее. Было и ещё что-то, чему Дарси не могла найти объяснения, но она подумает об этом позже, а сейчас можно было и просто пообниматься с самым крутым парнем в её жизни.  
  
Только у Тора на уме было что-то иное. Сначала Дарси решила, что ей показалось. Но чем дольше она смотрела на него, тем шире и зловещее становилась его ухмылка. Разглядела Дарси и холодный блеск в небесно-голубых глазах, прежде Тору совсем несвойственный.  
  
И он всё ещё молчал.  
  
Она ощутила движение его рук на своей спине. Мгновение — и он поднял её под мышки, а затем рывком усадил на подоконник. Дарси даже вскрикнуть не успела, когда он, больно сжав пальцами её подбородок, вдруг приник сухими горячими губами к её. Она вжалась спиной в холодное стекло и протестующе замычала. Может быть, когда-то она и грезила о подобном, но сейчас это больше походило на акт принуждения. А такого она терпеть не станет.  
  
На мгновение поддавшись мужчине, Дарси решительно сцепила зубы на его нижней губе. Тор отшатнулся, утирая большим пальцем кровь и окидывая её шальным взглядом. Дарси почувствовала на кончике языка солоноватый привкус, и её повело от слабости и испуга.  
  
— Что ты… — она ткнула его кулачком в твёрдую грудь. — Ты же… Что с тобой случилось?  
  
И тут он, наконец, заговорил. Его голос показался Дарси чужим. Что бы там ни произошло с Тором в Асгарде, это сильно изменило его.  
  
— Я дал своему брату обещание, — он окинул её неприятным липким взглядом — таким, каким обычно местные плейбои в клубах смотрят на красивых девчонок, но с примесью чего-то по-настоящему тёмного и зловещего. — И я намерен его сдержать.  
  
— О чём ты? — выдохнула Дарси, вновь вжавшись в стекло, когда он приблизился вплотную. — Твой брат вроде бы пытался убить тебя.  
  
— Это многое объясняет, — Тор взглянул на неё с любопытством и весельем.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ты хорошенькая, — его нижняя губа по-прежнему кровоточила. — В случае с моим братом этого всегда было достаточно, разве нет?  
  
В этот раз Дарси не стала с ним бороться. Во-первых, он это предусмотрел — её руки были обездвижены и в губы он ещё больше не целовал. Во-вторых, непреодолимое желание Тора потискать её и облизать с головы до ног дало ей время, чтобы подумать. И когда его рука залезла ей под юбку и протиснулась между плотно сжатых бёдер, Дарси поняла одну простую вещь — этот мужчина _не был Тором_. Даже в самом извращенном виде это не мог быть он.  
  
И почему она не вспомнила про шокер, когда заподозрила чьё-то присутствие в своем доме? Глупая-глупая Дарси, без пяти минут изнасилованная парнем своей мечты!  
  
— Тор, — её голос прозвучал на удивление спокойно, учитывая, где именно сейчас орудовала его рука. — Взгляни-ка на меня, красавчик, ну же.  
  
И это подействовало. Он вдруг отнял голову от груди Дарси и одарил её мутным взглядом. Одна его рука по-прежнему стискивала её запястья, а другая… всё так же была там, где ей быть не положено.  
  
Дарси сжала зубы, собралась с мыслями и начала:  
  
— Тор, ты мне очень нравишься, и, знаешь, если бы ты проделал трюк с этими, ну, с поцелуями и прочим до того, как вы с Джейн… — она запнулась, — до того, как ты выбрал Джейн, я бы никогда не отказалась. Не думай, с этим у меня всё в порядке, я была бы совсем не против, но Джейн! Джейн, ты ведь не забыл о ней? Я вот не забыла, — Дарси заметила, как лицо Тора приняло недоуменное выражение, и всякая активность под её юбкой вдруг утихла. — Это мерзко, Тор. Она мне не близкая подруга, конечно, но всё же.  
  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока в его блестящих в полутьме глазах не забрезжило понимание.  
  
— Так ты не Джейн?  
  
— Ну, а ты не Тор, — Дарси, наконец, освободила свои руки из ослабевшей хватки мужчины и толкнула его в грудь. — Я быстро догадалась, а Джейн расколола бы тебя ещё раньше. Видишь ли, мой незваный и страстный гость, Тор, которого я знала, конечно, сразу запал на Фостер, но на момент своего отбытия ещё не успел получить даже намёка на разрешение залезть ей под юбку. Руку, кстати, убери.  
  
Но Лже-Тор не двигался и словно зачарованный смотрел на Дарси. Она знала, что долго его оцепенение не продлится, и кто знает, что он решит сделать с ней, когда придёт в себя? Замолкать было нельзя, и Дарси продолжила:  
  
— Так что, если в вашем Асгарде у Тора нет маньячного двойника, то ты, стало быть, и есть тот самый Локи, — она выдохнула с облегчением, не ощутив его руки между бедрами. Но в следующее мгновение дыхание Дарси вновь сбилось — знакомые черты лица асгардского принца вдруг сделались размытыми и едва просвечивающими. Под смазанной личиной Тора проступили чужие тонкие черты, а затем исчезли столь же стремительно, как и появились. Всё же он пожелал оставить свою внешность в секрете.  
  
Может быть, и с ней ничего не сотворит?  
  
— Кто ты? — даже в облике своего брата, он был полон острых углов. Под обманчивой мягкостью движений скрывались неуверенность и порывистость, тяжёлый взгляд пригвождал к месту, а голос его был резок и холоден. А ещё в нём отчетливо слышался приказной тон.  
  
Дарси хмыкнула. Все пытались ей командовать.  
  
Свой лимит страха она исчерпала ещё тогда, когда увидела его в отражении у себя за спиной. Несмотря на то, что любое средство защиты было слишком далеко, да и вряд ли она сможет уложить бога ещё раз, Дарси чувствовала лишь беспокойство перед неизвестностью, но никак не ужас. Вероятно, причина крылась в лице Тора, и как бы оно не кривилось под властью его брата, Дарси всё равно видела в нём мужчину, который однажды совсем чуть-чуть вскружил ей (и не только ей) голову. А чужая сущность придавала знакомому добродушному лицу нечто особенно волнующее.  
  
К тому же, её запястья всё ещё ныли, и кожа горела после его совсем не нежных прикосновений. При всём желании Дарси было трудно выбросить из головы то, что происходило между ними минутами ранее.  
  
— Какая тебе разница? — отмахнулась она, отвечая на его вопрос. — Ты ведь не ради меня сюда заявился. Кстати говоря, почему ты решил, что Джейн будет здесь?  
  
— Слишком много вопросов для столь нелепого создания, — Локи тяжело выдохнул и отступил.  
  
— Ой, ну извини! — с нарочитым сожалением протянула Дарси. — Как говорил мой дедуля: не нравится — уматывай.  
  
Она хотела ещё что-то добавить, но слова застряли в глотке, потому что Дарси вдруг лишилась опоры под ногами. Воротничок блузки впился ей в горло, ткань опасно затрещала по шву. Локи держал её за шиворот. Удовлетворившись испугом, мигом отразившимся на бледном лице, он подтащил её к себе. Издевательски усмехнулся, а затем отпустил и отвернулся, исчезая из освещаемого луной пятачка перед окном. Дарси схватилась за шею, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание. Ей были видны контуры его опустившихся плеч и поникшая голова.  
  
Она почти ничего не знала о нём, кроме того, что именно он натравил на них огромного металлического монстра. Затем Тор исчез в небе и больше так и не вернулся, а его брат спустя несколько месяцев оказался на Земле, в её гостиной. Значило ли это, что Тор…  
  
Дарси ступила в темноту вслед за ним, несмело протянула руку и коснулась его плеча. Отчаянная же она дура.  
  
— Локи?  
  
— Я тебе зла не желаю, — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил он. — _Его_ след привел меня сюда, — отмахнулся от её руки и продолжил: — Скажи  _ей_ , что он жив, здоров и благополучен. Должно быть, уже коронован.  
  
Когда их взгляды столкнулись вновь, перед Дарси был уже не Тор. Она не находила какого-либо сходства, разве что он тоже был высок и широкоплеч. Его одежда и волосы почти сливались с темнотой, она видела лишь длинное худое лицо. Он смотрел на неё открыто и прямо. Его большие блестящие глаза, что сразу же привлекли её внимание, были полны растерянности и недоумения.  
  
— А ты? — вдруг вырвалось у неё. — Что случилось с тобой?  
  
Чёрные брови мужчины сошлись на переносице. Кажется, он хотел ответить что-то резкое, но вдруг передумал, поджал губы и вновь отвернулся. Темнота поглотила его, Дарси даже на мгновение показалось, что он исчез, но Локи заговорил снова.  
  
— Скажи ей, что он больше не ступит на земли смертных, — его голос вдруг смягчился. — Пусть не ждёт. Пусть… живёт дальше.  
  
— Локи? — совсем растерялась Дарси, и, подавшись вперёд, вновь попыталась дотронуться до него, но ухватила лишь пустоту. Больше не было слышно ни дыхания, ни шорохов одежды, лишь на секунду она почувствовала невесомое прикосновение к своим волосам, но сколько бы Дарси не водила руками в темноте, она никак не могла отыскать его.  
  
Вдруг зазвенели оконные рамы, и её ноги обдало потоком холодного воздуха. Обернувшись, Дарси увидела, что окно вновь было распахнуто. Трепетали занавески. По комнате будто бы прошёлся резкий выдох ветра, а затем всё стихло.  
  
Зажегся свет.


End file.
